The Sample
by PinkString99
Summary: Black Butler oneshot- Ciel receives an offer to test an asthma medication, but it gives some strange side effects! This story has two endings, one with tentacles, one with not-tentacles. Tags will be noted in individual chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Sample

"Young Master, the report has come back. They are willing to give you the sample for free if you allow them to post the results." The earl waited until his butler placed the letter down on his desk before touching it himself. He read over it, tired already from the day.

"Explain their drawling words, Sebastian, I don't have time to decipher this," Ciel said in a snobby tone, looking the other way. Sebastian sighed.

"The experimental asthma medication that need only be taken once a month to heal your lungs. The scientists at this university are willing to give you a sample for free if you record the effects and report it back. How shall I respond?" Ciel thought for a moment. It would be nice to be able to chase this new bandit down if I weren't gasping for breath at every corner.

"Respond sternly, accept the offer, but warn them if this new drug does anything to me their entire campus will suffer," Ciel chided. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my lord." How childish, Sebastian thought. Threatening such hardship for something so simple.

Two days later, the medicine sample was delivered in a sealed wooden box lined with cloth. Sebastian received the box with a genteel smile and sent the university representative away. "Young master, the medication sample has arrived." The earl was taking tea in his study while poring over a collection of Shakespeare. Which meant he was trying desperately not to fall asleep. Sebastian smiled at the adorable sight. He set the box down on one of his smaller rolling carts and leaned down close to Ciel's ear. "Bocchan," he whispered, and Ciel jumped upright in the armchair. Sebastian zipped forward to catch the teacup on its saucer and book, open on the page Ciel had been falling asleep on.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ciel barked. Sebastian just gave his teasing smile and set the things down on his cart.

"I said, the medication sample arrived. Would you like me to read off the instructions, young master?" Ciel was about to protest, saying he wasn't a child, he could read it himself, but he was too tired from Shakespeare to read any scientific papers.

"Go ahead," he said dismissively, slumping onto his elbow to hold his head up.

"Two twenty milligram pills to be taken after dinner and before sleep. Three doses in box. Please take one dose per day and record the results the next day. For consistent results, please refrain from strenuous activity the day following Dose 1. After Dose 2, please do a heavy cardio workout the following day and record results. Refrain from using other medication during this time unless fully asphyxiating. After Dose 3, do a light cardio workout the following day and record results." Ciel was already dozing off again. "Young master!" Sebastian tapped him on the head with the envelope. "You need to pay attention, this is for your health."

"Just read the whole thing yourself and ready my first dose tonight to take as instructed. You will also document the effects," Ciel commanded. He cringed as he heard a loud crash. "Go check on that and get dinner started."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and went to see what Mey-Rin dropped this time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sebastian closed the last button on the earl's nightshirt and pulled his cart in next to the large bed. "Young master, the medication sample," he reminded Ciel as Ciel moved to tuck himself into bed. He sat back up, tired but able to manage a haughty eye-roll.

"Two pills?" He asked, a little wary of trying a new medication. Am I to be a mere guinea pig for these pharmaceutical scientists?

"Yes, as written," Sebastian said as he set out the pillows and cooled tea so the earl could gulp them down. He took the pills and waited a minute, not noticing any immediate difference. "Good, now tomorrow you will follow the instructions and not partake in any strenuous activity. If there is progress on the bandit case, I will oversee it."

"Do not order me around, dog!" Ciel threw a pillow at Sebastian. The butler stared for a moment, surprised by his sudden outburst. He picked up the pillow and fluffed it, then replaced it on the bed.

"Yes, my lord," he bowed and left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day, Sebastian kept a journal hidden in his coat to document any changes in the earl's behavior. He was more energetic, but he was having angry outbursts and tantrums like the one the night before. He knocked a tray from Mey-rin's hands when she served it on the wrong dish. How uncivilized of you, bocchan… That night at dinner, he threw a bun across the room at Finny. They were small things, but so unlike the earl that Sebastian copied over the emotional differences. As Sebastian prepared him for bed once more, he readied the tea and second dose.

"Bocchan. Your medication." Ciel huffed and sat up, tossing the pills back.

"I notice no difference. You will inform them of their failure if I see no improvement," he said in his direct, haughty monotone.

"Yes, my lord. Tomorrow, with the second dose, you are to perform strenuous activity. Yesterday was a test to make sure you had no ill reactions to the medication."

"Yes I know this."

"You may choose the activity, though I suggest a run or heavy workout, something on property so I may keep an eye on you in case the dosage does not improve your function or condition."

"You ramble on, just do your job. Leave me now." Ciel dismissed him by flicking his hand. Sebastian's red eyes flashed as he caught a particular scent, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. He watched Ciel roll over and lie down, tucking the blanket tightly around himself.

"Yes… my lord…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day, after the earl had time to digest his breakfast and rest, Sebastian brought him out to the courtyard. The young male had protested his outfit, but to no avail. He wore a thin, tight-fitting black tee that he felt suffocated him and showed too much of his small form; and below that, loose, long shorts meant to allow room for motion and air. He didn't like the breeze blowing through the legs of his shorts or the sun soaking through his ink black shirt. He had been quiet most of the morning, and Sebastian noticed his face was flushed as though embarrassed or flustered. He noted it in the journal, leaving room for an explanation, but had not mentioned it.

"What have you done to my garden, Sebastian?" Ciel scolded when he saw the new design. Overnight, the butler had turned the elegant botanical garden into a large oval track with crawling plants to fill the middle. Short ferns and low-growing flowers made a nice bubble in the middle of the track; the track itself was paved with fine gravel, thick enough to give traction but smooth enough not to trip a small foot; the border was still thick, flowered hedge, but it had been cut short to allow view of the unaltered portions of the garden; and there were three lanes on the track, marked by tediously planted rows of white wildflowers.

"Young master required a place for his workout. I can assure you the garden will be returned to normal after today, if master wishes," Sebastian said calmly, folding a hand over his chest with a rigid half-bow. He noticed Ciel was unmoving and placed a hand on his back to nudge him towards the starting line. Ciel jerked away from his touch like it was a hot flame.

"Do not touch me today. It is hot enough outside, in this shirt, without you suffocating me." Ciel went to the start line. "Have you prepared a workout then?" He asked, eyeing Mey-Rin as she brought out a tray with ice and refreshments.

"I have. The first is a warm-up, two laps jogging. A small break, then a one-lap sprint and I will check your vitals," Sebastian instructed. "I will compare times for record as well." He pulled out his watch. "And. Begin." Ciel immediately set a steady pace and kept it for two laps. He slowed to a walk, Sebastian standing in the middle of the track garden to observe. Ciel's face had turned red but his breathing was even. He picked up the scent again, smirking with curiosity. He snapped his fingers and Mey-Rin took Ciel a glass of water to sip as he walked. When he reached the start line again, Sebastian checked the watch. "Begin." Ciel took off at a full sprint, his short legs flinging out in front of and behind him. Sebastian licked his lips briefly, watching the young, pale legs and their wobbling gait. Like a newborn gazelle. Or, something slightly more predatory but just as awkward. What animal could be matched? Something with elegance, prowess, but clumsy and prone to embarrassing situations… a kitten, perhaps. Yes, Ciel was just like his beloved kittens. He loved his ego to be stroked, but his attitude was sharp as a cat's. He used his words like tiny claws to scratch away the pride of anyone who dared challenge him. Sebastian checked again as Ciel finished the lap and approached him. "Continue walking," he said firmly as Ciel panted.

"I… know…," Ciel breathed roughly. He wasn't wheezing though. Sebastian noted the improvement.

"Is there any chest pain? Headache?" Ciel shook his head. Mey-Rin accompanied them with another drink. "Small sips."

"I know," Ciel hissed, taking the glass. Sebastian stopped in front of him so Ciel would stop walking.

"Take a break, young master. Come sit." He led Ciel over to a bench, walking close to identify the scent he kept smelling. Yes, he knew what it was. The medication was having an odd side-effect. "Mey-Rin." She snapped upright at Sebastian's voice. "Get back inside out of this heat," he said in a caring tone. She blushed deep red and ran back towards the mansion in her flustered gait. Once alone, Sebastian stood over Ciel, his shadow looming over the boy. Ciel looked grateful, but said nothing of it.

"What are you looking at?" He quipped.

"Your medication is having strong side effects that you have failed to inform me of," Sebastian pressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ciel suddenly yelped as Sebastian leaned down, placing his hand directly over the earl's groin and applying light pressure.

"You have a strange swelling, young master. And you've been putting out a strong scent. Surely you didn't think you could hide it from me? This should be noted." Ciel couldn't think with Sebastian touching him… there… his face filled with blood, his cheeks red as a cardinal's feathers. "Young master? Why didn't you inform me?" Sebastian's smirk was hidden in his shadow.

"Get… get off me!" Ciel barked, though he didn't move. Sebastian moved in front of him and pressed a little harder, licking his lips again when he felt the young male's growing erection throb against his palm.

"Your body is saying otherwise, and if it is due to the medication, young master, I believe it behoove you to allow me to fix the problem." He said into Ciel's ear.

"Then fix it," Ciel hissed, trying to remain an air of pride. Sebastian smiled darkly.

"Yes. My lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to ending one of The Sample! Tagged for smut, yaoi, shota, some delicious ice play, hand job, oral, fingering... yummy Sebby-Ciel-ness! Have fun, and if you're here for tentacles, stay tuned for ending part two, because that's where it'll really get fun!**

Ending One

"I said put me down!" Ciel wriggled in Sebastian's arms as he was walked up the steps to his room. He had not made it clear that it was a direct order, however, so the demon simply smiled and continued walking with the earl in his arms. Sebastian set him down on the bed and drew a bath.

"You agreed to have me fix your problem, young master. I am working on it."

"Well work faster," Ciel grumbled. "The perspiration is making me shiver." On the contrary, he was heating up faster than before. His groin throbbed, making his core hot like stoked coals. He groaned into the bed as he lied down, hiding his flushed face in a pillow. Is it the medication doing this to me? He felt a hand on his side and flinched. The memories…

"Your bath is ready young master. Please stand so I may undress you." Ciel lifted his head.

"No. I have a headache; you can do it while I lay here." Sebastian grinned at this and crawled over the boy, rolling him onto his back. He slipped his gloved fingers under the eye patch, Ciel keeping both eyes closed, and pushed it off. He noted the boy's flushed cheeks and leaned down. He used his teeth to start edging the tight shirt off the boy's skin and Ciel reached up and slapped him. "Don't act like an animal or I'll treat you like one, dog! Take it off properly!" He ordered. He cringed, the irritation stressing his headache. Sebastian sat up, straddling Ciel without putting weight on him. He bit the fingertip of his glove and pulled it off smoothly, then did the same with the other. He leaned down again and peeled the skintight athletic shirt from his small torso.

"Young master, you're still very warm. We should cool you down a little," Sebastian grinned. Ciel looked away, his face flushed with humility. Sebastian reached over to trolley and opened a small bucket of ice. He plucked a small one from the bucket and rolled it in his hand until the edges were smooth. He bent down over Ciel and pressed the ice into his navel, rubbing circles with it.

"Ah! It's too cold!" Ciel fussed. Sebastian held him down with one hand on his chest and continued rubbing the boy's stomach until the ice had melted.

"I will have to change the bedding between your bath and bedtime."

"Don't say it like that, I don't have a bedtime," Ciel protested. Sebastian pushed his cold finger to Ciel's lips.

"Hush… you'll get too worked up and hot again." Ciel stared up at the demon, eyes connecting. Sebastian took another piece of ice and pressed it against Ciel's hot neck, rubbing it up and down from his earlobe nearly to his shoulder. Ciel cringed and shivered but held still. It was both cooling him down and making him hotter.

"Sebastian," he hissed, though he wasn't sure of the emotion in his tone. Was it irritation or something else… something more of what his side effects were suggesting?

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian grinned, licking his lips briefly as he took a new piece of ice to Ciel's chest, running it down the middle a couple times and then pushing it out over a nipple. It hardened instantly and Ciel squirmed.

"Ah, no! Stop it, not there!"

"Why, bocchan?" Sebastian leaned closer.

"It's too cold!" Ciel scolded, glaring at him and trying to pull away.

"So hot and so cold, young master, let me help you find balance." He moved the ice to the other nipple and pressed his thin lips to the cold, pert one. His lips parted and enveloped the hard, pink bud, and then his tongue darted out to warm the flesh. Ciel blushed pink across his face and red at the tips of his ears. Sebastian sucked harder on it, making him squirm and whine, though the earl kept his voice muffled.

"Sebas..tian…" He switched off, mouthing the other nipple now and massaging the first in his cold fingertips.

"Bocchan, you are still swollen down here," he said, gently pressing a knee against the boy's groin. Ciel gasped at the feeling, his back arching ever so slightly. Sebastian's long-fingered hands traveled down his bare torso and stopped at his hips. "I must help you. A Phantomhive butler who cannot relieve his master's suffering is not worth his salt," Sebastian smiled, a hand over his chest.

"Tch!" Ciel closed his eyes and turned his head away, teeth gritted. He thought of what Sebastian was suggesting… and decided to see how far he would go to relieve his master. Was he just a demon giving into bodily desires, or was he following the style of a loyal butler? Sebastian's fingers hooked into Ciel's tight athletic shorts and pulled them down slowly so they didn't pinch or catch skin. Ciel sighed, eyes still closed, as he was exposed to the cool air of the room. There was suddenly a sharp contrast of heat as Sebastian's breath reached his small boyhood, and the earl gasped as Sebastian's lips encased his sensitive swelling. "S-Sebastian!" His hand fisted the sheets in pleasure and anxiety. He fought both, afraid of the memories, but was too proud to tell Sebastian to stop. The demon stealthily took another piece of ice, smoothing it in his fingers as he sucked on his master. His tongue wrapped around and encouraged Ciel as the earl started to buck slightly into his mouth. "Ah- ung… unh…" He stifled his moans, cheeks burning red as he listened to the wet sounds Sebastian made. "AH!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian slipped the wet piece of ice into him suddenly. It was the size and shape of a small pebble, sliding in easily and shooting deep like a bullet. "No! What did you do!" Sebastian held him down and Ciel squirmed, moaning as he felt the ice travel deep within him, leaving behind a thin, cold trail.

"I am helping master cool down," Sebastian grinned. "Stop fussing or you'll bring the headache back." He selected another piece, bigger, and held Ciel's leg to the side as he placed it at the entrance. Ciel clenched and tried to pull away.

"No, not again!" Sebastian leaned down and started sucking on him again, forcing him to relax. "Hah… nng… Seba-… stop…" Sebastian waited for a direct order, and when he heard none, pushed the piece in along with his fingertip. He held it in place, slowly pushing it deeper with his finger until it slipped out of his grasp and his finger was in to the knuckle. Ciel whimpered and moaned as the ice melted and tingled inside him, and he started bucking recklessly into Sebastian's hot mouth. The demon hummed low in satisfaction, making him moan louder and in a higher pitch. "Ahh! Seba-seba… ah.. aahh.." As Sebastian started pushing his finger in and out of Ciel, the boy gave a particularly high-pitched cry and shuddered, climaxing violently. Sebastian gripped his torso to feel every tremor in his body, greedily swallowing down his master's seed. He pulled away, sitting up on his knees at the edge of the bed. Ciel lay before in a panting mess, his face still darker than the rest of his skin.

"Now that you are relaxed, young master, I can take you into the hot bath," he said as calmly as though he'd just brought in tea. He stood and scooped Ciel up, carrying him into the bathroom to wash him off.

**Thanks for waiting everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! The story can end hear for the faint of heart, but for those who read me for my tentacle fun, the second part will be coming soon. Sorry if the character dialogue is a little OOC, but I just can't help but make them a little more casual around each other. Thanks again for reading, and stay tuned!**

**PS- message me if you would like to follow me on Facebook for quicker updates and yummy yaoi! I read all my messages, everywhere, and I try to respond as quickly as possible.**

**Pinkstring out! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**My deepest apologies for taking so long on this update! I did get a review begging me to finish this one, and trust me, it was that review that pushed me to get it done faster! Life is insane right now, but I needed to pull a nice all-nighter to feel like myself again. Here it is, the second ending to The Sample.  
Tagged for tentacles, smut, Sebastian x ciel, shota, in the tub, and no more tags because it might spoil the fun.  
Please enjoy, and please alert me of any spoilers. When I do these late at night my eyes get too tired to do a thorough proofreading. Thanks again for reading!**

Ending Part Two

Ciel slumped against the wall of the small bathtub, exhausted and allowing himself to soak in bliss. He couldn't believe what Sebastian had just done, but they would discuss it later. As he thought about it, he realized he didn't care as long as the other servants didn't find out. He could smell the lavender soap being poured as Sebastian readied a cloth to clean him. The gentle scent and warm water allowed him to drift, and he went back to what had just happened.

He had violated that place… but he claimed his intentions were to help him cool down and relax. They had definitely done that, Ciel thought as he clenched and still felt the strange coolness of his flesh. And after that orgasm, he was as loose as a broken violin string. He started to think of Sebastian's mouth. He could have done so much harm, but this demon, who was surely after only his soul, had lowered himself to the point of solely pleasuring his master. And that tongue… Ciel groaned as he thought of it, not noticing his body heating back up. He leaned back over the rim of the tub, letting his head fall back. Sebastian walked over silently, surprising the earl when he pressed the soaped cloth to his chest.

"Now then, bocchan…" Ciel could hear the smirk in his voice. He gave a derisive huff and kept his eyes closed, remaining haughtily silent with his natural scowl. Sebastian paid careful attention to Ciel's chest, scrubbing his soft nipples and running back down to his stomach carefully. He noticed the earl's arousal and grinned. "Young master, would you like me to make this bath more relaxing?"

"If it's possible, but stay quiet, you interrupted my thoughts." Sebastian laughed inwardly as he imagined what the earl must be thinking of to produce this physical reaction. Sebastian poured more hot water into the tub so the bath wouldn't get cold as he summoned his powers. The air filled with a foreboding chill and Ciel sank deeper into the water. Long, wispy tentacles grew from a portal near Sebastian's feet, and a thin, flat one suddenly wrapped around Ciel's head as a makeshift blindfold. "Ah! Sebastian! What is the meaning of this!"

"It would disgrace my master to allow him to see my lower, disgusting form. I have promised to relax my master, and I will, but I beg his forgiveness as it requires the temporary restriction of his vision."

"Not forgiven, release me!"

"Ah, my master has also requested quiet." Sebastian gave a fanged grin as he sent another up to wrap around the boy's mouth.

"Mm-mmm!" Ciel struggled, splashing and trying to get out. Sebastian controlled the shadowy, cool limbs, making them wrap around Ciel's middle to pin his arms to his side and keep him in the warm water. He didn't say anything as he continued to wash the young earl, soapy cloth roaming over his pale skin. More of the tentacles descended into the bath, and Sebastian changed their texture so they could massage Ciel. A few wound under his back and Ciel jerked back, trying to stop them from moving by pinning them against the tub. They kept wriggling and started pressing against his back in an up-down motion. He fought it for a minute, and groaned as it started to feel good. He slumped back down as they kneaded his tense muscles. _Sebastian has never done anything to hurt me. He swore on my soul to follow my orders and act as my loyal butler. Perhaps he really is trying to do that and relax me…_

Sebastian slid down to work on Ciel's legs and feet, pulling one out of the tub at a time and rinsing him with lavender-scented warm water. With his legs parted, a few smaller bumpy tentacles slithered down to his navel and hips, pressing into his soft skin. Ciel's chin jerked up in an attempt to stifle a moan, but he was unable to stop another as one quickly coiled around his half-hard shaft. _Bastard! Let go of me!_ He squirmed, trying to kick his leg at Sebastian as he felt another curious appendage start to press at the tight coil of muscle underneath him. Sebastian focused on his work with a blank face, taking Ciel's ankle into a firm but gentle grip as he lathered it with soap and massaged between each toe. Ciel closed his eyes tight as the tip prodded at his entrance, and then slowly a thin appendage pushed inside, stretching him gradually.

"Hmmnng!" He protested, desperately trying to push it out. His other leg slipped and splashed as he struggled.

"Uh, Bocchan," Sebastian sighed in exhaustion. "You've gotten water all over the floor. I'll have to clean it again before dinner." He acted as though he didn't know the tentacles he controlled were beginning to violate his master. Ciel fought until the tentacle wound deep, its base getting painfully thick as it entered. The earl groaned, clenching and unclenching his fists in panic and scratching his thighs. "Young master, will I have to glove your hands again? I thought this scratching tic had gone away long ago," the butler said absently. Ciel gave a quick huff through his nose, too proud even blindfolded and silenced to admit he was scratching from anxiety. He noticed the thin, wriggling arm inside him had stopped moving deeper and was now just twisting around and undulating. His back arched with the feel of it, such an alien thing inside him moving of its own will. The very tip tickled a certain spot deep within him and he gasped through his nose. His collarbone hollowed as his head tilted back slightly, and the tentacle on his small shaft squeezed when it felt him twitch in response. Sebastian slowed his cleaning process to watch the earl become undone by his dark disciples.

The tentacle suddenly left and Sebastian heard a moan so quick and small in Ciel's throat no human could have caught it. He grinned, briefly, and a slightly thicker appendage came up next. It had a blunt end and was the thickness of three of the butler's slender fingers rounded together. It circled the hole teasingly and then pressed inside as the tentacle on Ciel's length stroked up and down to distract the earl. Sebastian could hear no other sounds from his proud master, but satisfied himself with watching Ciel's chest hitch and fall as though he were suffering his asthma. He affixed his ears to the vibration of Ciel's heart in his ribs, the muscle quickening in its cage like a pacing, aggravated animal.

_My delicious bocchan…_

Ciel finally gave another throaty moan as the tentacle hit his prostate dead-on, making the boy see white under his closed lids. The tentacle stopped, and then started making shallow, two-inch thrusts in and out of the boy to stimulate the spot. It hit the sensitive nub of nerves with perfect accuracy until Ciel was writhing in the warm water. The smell of lavender was now heavy in the air to him, and heat boiled in his stomach as the two tentacles worked him inside and out. He was suddenly sensitive and over-aware of the other tentacles massaging him more firmly on the back and legs and hips. Sebastian slowly released one of the earl's arms, pleased when it floated limp to the water's surface. He lifted it slowly and started scrubbing gently down his master's limb. Ciel focused on the hot white of each strike inside him and the soft, feathery black that matched the feeling of Sebastian cleaning between his fingers and under his nails carefully. Ciel moaned again. The butler caught a brief glance of the boy's face turning bright red with humiliation, but he looked away. _A butler should not view their master in any way that would make them appear vulnerable or low,_ he thought smugly.

Ciel stifled a whine quietly in his throat as the tentacle pulled away and starting to massage the soft skin hanging down under his private. It cupped and rubbed him while the other swept over the tip of his cock to collect the pre-cum before it could stain the water. Another thicker tentacle approached him, this time skipping the pleasantries and starting to push in greedily. This one was twice the size of the last, but slipped in without difficulty after his thorough stretching. Ciel started to lose control completely, his hips bucking up and his veins lighting on fire. The tentacle quickly pushed in the rest of the way and Ciel could feel a discernible, phallic shape to this one. The lip of the head brushed over his spot and he yelped, the sound stopping at his throat again. Water sloshed as the thicker tentacle responded to his sound and started fucking him, sliding out to the last inch and then thrusting in to just past his spot and back. It pistoned in and out of him like a well-oiled machine until Ciel's gears were grinding with pleasure and his body writhed. Sebastian moved to the other arm, gradually letting him out of his restraints. Ciel didn't fight, just wriggled in the tub and thrusted to the pace set inside him. Sebastian licked his lips in a split second as he saw the vein twitching on Ciel's cock, saw him thrusting up higher with each hit of his spot, and he flicked a finger at the water. A thin tentacle suddenly wrapped around and choked the base of Ciel's cock, and the boy let out a loud whimper that soundly eerily feline. Sebastian eyed him hungrily and let the tentacle slip off Ciel's mouth. He leaned down by the boy's ear.

"You sound troubled, young master. Would you like me to relax you? I can relieve these tense, tight feeling," he said in a deep, silky voice he'd once used to tempt humans from their souls. Ciel's mouth turned in a scowl. _Still so proud,_ Sebastian thought, fantasizing how his master would taste when the day finally came to feast. The look faded though as the tentacle kept fucking him and his body jerked in response. He looked away and nodded. "I need you to give me an order, bocchan," Sebastian smirked. Ciel turned his direction, frustrated by the blindfold tentacle.

"This is an order. Relieve me, Sebastian," he hissed through his teeth, cheeks burning red. Sebastian's eyes glowed for a split second and he pressed his thin lips to Ciel's ear.

"Yes… my lord," he whispered. In a second, his lower half was void of clothing and his coat was removed, all folded neatly on the floor out of splash radius of the tub. He slipped on long leg into the tub, waving off most of the tentacles, and lifted Ciel up so he could slide his knees under him. He positioned them so he knelt in the water, Ciel laying with his back supported on one angled wall of the tub and his knees spread by Sebastian's waist. The butler used the soapy cloth to stroke his half-hard shaft to full mast and lubricate it, then leaned forward and pressed the head to Ciel's entry. Not waiting for further instruction, he pushed in, holding back a groan at how tight the boy still was. His manhood was large, far larger than the boy's own and large than the tentacle that had been prepping him. Ciel's mouth opened in a long moan that echoed around the bathroom. Rather than try to cover it, Ciel used his hands to grip the sides of the tub for support. Sebastian continued to bury himself in the velvety tunnel that threatened to squeeze the life out of him until he was fully seated, at which point he held still and sat up. Ciel let out a quick yip of a moan every time he felt the demon twitch and jerk inside him.

_It burns but… damn it all, it feels amazing… my blood begs me for his flesh, makes me want him to defile me like this. Damn demon._ Ciel gripped the tub sides tighter and used his grip to pull himself closer to Sebastian by a couple inches. Sebastian understood he was ready and gripped the boy's smooth, ivory thighs in his long-fingered hands. He pulled out slowly and then rammed back inside, watching with a hungry smile as Ciel threw his head back in a loud cry. He did the same again, each time being rewarded with a mournful moan from his master. He didn't dare say anything to question his master's authority or pride, or to hint his vulnerability and ease of access. He contented himself with this rare opportunity to watch the earl unravel. The boy bucked his hips back at Sebastian greedily as the demon fucked him faster than the tentacles had. Slowly, the black appendages and shadows began to disappear, and a hot atmosphere descended upon them both. Sebastian's breath fell heavy on Ciel's chest as he leaned forward to get deeper. _I will not finish until he does, my master must achieve his goals first._ Water splashed out of the tub with the force of Sebastian's thrusts, and light bruises started to line the boy's legs. _How beautiful, I will have to heal him later._

"Nn.. nyaa! Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, his cock jerking as a white flower blossomed into the water, its vines curling up towards Ciel's chest. Sebastian shuddered at both the unmatched sight of his master, undone by lust, and by the erotic tug of the boy's inner muscles on his cock. Sebastian gave a few more thrusts and spilled into Ciel, letting out a quiet groan as he did so. Ciel panted heavily, the medicine working to hold back his asthma and keep his airway open. _What wonderful results,_ Sebastian thought as he sat up and swept his hair back with a wet hand. He slipped out of Ciel, watching a thin trail of white drain from the boy and into the water. He opened his eyes, unaware the blindfold was long gone, and stared up into Sebastian's glowing gaze. He gave a couple wordless huffs, not sure what to say, and he passed out, slumping against the tub wall.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped awake, feeling both sore and completely relaxed at the same time. Sebastian entered his room.

"Yes, bocchan?"

"What… what was the meaning of that?!"

"Of what, young master?" Sebastian approached his bedside and Ciel was suddenly aware of his nightshirt, the sheets, and the pillow at his back. "You fell asleep in the tub during your massage. I finished washing you and brought you here to rest while I cleaned and prepared dinner. You have excellent timing, it is ready and waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Sebastian. What happened in the bathroom?" Ciel growled, eyeing him.

"You were bathed according to your instructions," Sebastian said, giving him a blank look. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Ciel said after a few minutes. "Add strange halluci- no, dreams, to the list of the drug's side effects," he said, turning so Sebastian could dress him.

"Yes… my lord," Sebastian said with an unseen grin.

**Well there you have it! Was intended to be a oneshot, but I promised tentacles, so there they were! I hope you all liked it, I hope it was worth the wait, and please let me know how I did! Love you guys so much, mwah, Pinkstring out! 3**


End file.
